icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IWanna Stay With Spencer
iWanna Stay With Spencer is the fifth episode of the first season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']]. Plot During an iCarly webcast, Spencer shows his newest sculpture, the "Fan of Hammers!" It malfunctions and a hammer gets loose, almost hitting Carly in the head. Later, Granddad Shay comes to visit. After sending Carly, Sam, and Freddie away to get smoothies, he tells Spencer that he wants Carly to live with him in Yakima, as he thinks Spencer is too immature and irresponsible to take care of Carly after seeing the hammer incident. Carly and Spencer try to change Granddad´s mind, but fail. Carly then dresses up as a punk to make Spencer mad so Granddad would be convinced that Spencer is in fact responsible enough to take care of her. Spencer believes she is going through a rebellious phase and doesn´t say anything against it. After the food he is cooking bursts into flames, he agrees that Carly should live with Granddad. Spencer gives Granddad a list of everything that Carly needs. When Carly and Granddad are about to leave, Spencer notices that Carly forgot her asthma inhaler. He quickly runs to the lobby to give it to her before they leave. Granddad, who didn´t know Carly had asthma, is impressed that Spencer kept it "just in case", although Carly hadn´t had an asthma attack since she was seven. He allows Carly to keep living with Spencer. Trivia *The hammer that almost hits Carly becomes a permanent part of the studio decoration. After everything returns back to normal in iChristmas, Carly happily says "Hello, hammer that almost killed me!" *Carly´s allergies or the fact that she has to take vitamins every day are never mentioned again, so they apparently don´t affect her life very much. *Granddad mentions he will be staying at the "Parker-Nichols Hotel." A reference to "Megan´s"(Miranda Cosgrove) brothers Drake Parker and Josh Nichols in "Drake & Josh". In one episode, their parents were out of town and they turned the house into a hotel. *The broom fire scene was cut from the UK airings because it would cause a fire hazard but was kept in the title sequence. In October 2010, the scene was finally aired. *Also, the scene where the hammer nearly hit Carly was cut from UK airings, but has since been aired in 2010. *Granddad states that he drove 90 minutes to come see Carly and Spencer. To drive from Yakima to Seattle in an hour and a half, he would have had to drive at an average of 73 miles per hour. *Yakima is mentioned again in iWas a Pageant Girl, when it turns out one of the pageant contestants was from Yakima. *This is the first episode that the Groovy Smoothie was mentioned. *The Fan of Hammers reappears in iSell Penny-tees, when the iCarly gang sells it online. The spot where the hammer that nearly killed Carly once stood is replaced by a sign for ICarly.com. *This is the first episode that Granddad appeared in. *This is the first episode that Mrs. Benson appeared in. *This is a major Sparly episode,showing that they really love each other,and that Spencer really cares about Carly. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Goofs *In the scene where the iCarly gang are cleaning out Carly's locker, Sam begins to pace. She walks down past her open locker, but when she comes back to Carly, her locker is closed. We never heard or saw her shut her locker. Quotes Sam: If it's Freddie's mom, don't answer the door Freddie: Hey, my mom happens to be... yeah, don't. Carly: Doorbell. Sam: Smells like your granddad. (To Freddie)You smell like garbage. Freddie: Your butt's shaped like a ham. Sam: '''How comes my granddad only sleeps and burps? '''Freddie: '''Because he's related to you? '''Sam: ''a piece of popcorn in Freddie's nose'' Freddie: ''at the camera'' Carly : I think you met Sam the last time you were here. Granddad : Yes. She borrowed ten dollars from me and then ate my sandwich. Sam : Nice to see you again! Carly: I wanna stay here in Seattle with Spencer! Granddad: Spencer needs to learn how to take care of himself before he can take care of a child. Carly: I'm not a child! I'm just young and short. Lewbert: AAAHHH! Too many people in my lobby! Get off my floor! I just mopped! Mrs. Benson: I was in the middle of rubbing anti-tick lotion on Freddie! Freddie: I don't have ticks! Mrs. Benson: They hide in your leg hair. Freddie: I don't have leg hair! Mrs. Benson: Which worries me deeply! Sam: Anti-tick lotion? Freddie: It's precautionary! Fireman: This is some good chicken stir-fry. (Eating the stir-fried chicken) Spencer: Here. Granddad a piece of paper Granddad: What's this? Spencer: Everything you need to know about taking care of Carly. I've listed all her allergies, the number for poison control... Granddad: She has allergies? Spencer: Yes. These are Carly's favorite foods, drinks, soups and chowders... Granddad: Aren't soups and chowders the same thing? Spencer: No, there's a distinction. This is her homework schedule and a number for a good tutor because she's been having a little trouble with science. These are the vitamins that she needs to take every day. I only give her the ones shaped like dinosaurs. Granddad: Why? Spencer: Because Dinosaurs are cool. Oh, and she's really into drinking coffee, whispers but I always give her decaf without telling her. Carly: What? Spencer: normal voice Nothing . Freddie: Sorry, lost my cool for a sec there... Sam: You can't lose what you never had. pushes Sam Spencer: phone Hello? No, Freddie's not here, Mrs. Benson. I don't know when I grew leg hair! I gotta go! Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog:I Was Almost a Yakimite!!! ''' '''Spencer's blog:What a Strawberry Splat MIGHT Say to a Blueberry Banana! 105 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Relationship Moments Gallery